This cant be real
by 1batgirl
Summary: When Stacie Wayne gets sucked into her xbox after starting a new baan Arkham city! What will go down and will the game change?
1. obsession

-disclaimer~ i do not REPEAT do not own batman arkham city i only own Stacie-

"HECK YEAH BABY!" I screamed as i finished yet again Batman Arkham City. I sighed and set my controller down. "Stacie baby you've officially became obsessed with this game." I said to my self, I had gotten the game of the year addition and I've beaten it at least 6 times 3 on hard mode alone. But before I get any further with my obsession let me introduce myself, I am Stacie Wayne. Haha right considering im not related to Bruce Wayne because he does not exist. Anyway I am 17 years old and i have Jet black hair and icey blue eyes, i am also 5ft 11 inch tall and weigh 125 ibs. Anyway back to bman i have also beat the riddler hostages and solved all the riddles and side missions. I picked the controller up again and then i selected new game and decided to go to medium this time. As soon as I selected start my xbox was acting funny i went to press the button to reset it, I herd a loud crack and then everything went black.  
When I came to I was freezing and I was laying on the ground. May i remind you i'm in jean shorts and my grey choir t-shirt and my black vans. I stand up and take in my surroundings and discover i'm in an alleyway. Its dirty, dark and snowy! I walk around the corner and see two chalk out linings of bodies. I saw some metal flowers and a single red rose. Thats when it dawned on me, i'm in the ga

Hey guys just wanted to say, see that review button see it now click it! Please no harsh harsh reviews plz and thankies.


	2. Thugs with bats and riddler O my!

Disclaimer~ I still do not own Batman Arkham City ): lol anyway however I do own Stacie Wayne

I stared at the outline of the bodies in pure confusion and fear. How in the world was I in this game when I know for a fact it cant happen! I decided to take a look around and began to wonder, I then found myself in a very familiar place. Smack dab in the middle of an ally again. Great now what am I going to do? I thought as I kicked a can not realizing there was thugs around the corner. "IT'S THE BAT KILLEM!" Oh shit. I ran as fast as I could and tripped I looked behind me and saw at least 4 thugs 2 with bats in there hands. "Hey what's a chick doing in this joint, aint this a prison for men." One of them said gravely like, another laughed and nodded his head. They started to stalk towards me and I started to panic. One big reason for this, well A they have bats and they are the penguins goons and B they haven't seen a women in god knows how long, get the picture here? O crap was the one thing that crossed my mind, they were closing the gap between me and them quickly. I had fully backed up into a wall, and thought what would batman do. Two of them one with a bat the other um armed walked closely to me I thought quickly as the one with a bat came right to me. "Hey sweet heart wanna have some fun." I shuttered then replied. "Nah im good im pretty sure your boyfriend would get mad." I then swiftly kicked his legs from underneath him and grabbed his bat and struck him in the back of the head. He fell unconscious and the others ran at me, once I took out the other two without bats one was left. He stood there ready to strike at me with his bat. "Your going down bitch!" He said while running towards me, I ducked and struck the thugs legs he fell on his face and then knocked my legs out from under me. The thug got his bat and raised it swinging it down he narrowly missed my head and hit the concrete. I rolled over and reached my bat and my bat hit his bat I took the opportunity and then struck his legs then his head. The last thug finally fell unconscious. Now what next I need a plan and someone who can help me to get back to my world. I snapped my fingers. "Wait why didn't I think of this before I can try and find the batman!" I mentally face palmed my self why didn't I think of him before. One problem with that little plan where and how can I get batman to evan notice me. I mean he might mistake me for a crazy person but I am a chick so im out of place. Ok that's a good thing and a bad thing ill attract unwanted attention to my self im going to have to stick to the shadows inorder to find him. My plan kept going through my head over and over, I had to think of a way to get his attention. Theres one idea depending on when I got stranded in the game, I looked up good there are helicopters and they are not shooting so its before protocol ten thank god. I herd something behind me then everything went black.

When I started to come to I had a splitting head ach and I noticed I was tied up but my feat weren't touching the ground. I looked and saw I was about maybe 12-16 feet off the ground just hanging around. Great now what? At this point I had no idea where I was. "Now to wait for Batman to fall into my conundrum and miserably fail." I herd the all to familiar voice of no one other then the Riddler, his voice boomed all around me. Then his face appeared on a giant screen that came down from the ceiling. "You my little hostage are the perfect bait for the our dear dark knight, although now that I think about it I haven't seen you before, who are you?" I rolled my eyes and contemplated telling him my name, but decided to anyway I mean what harm could it do I mean for all I know this could be a dream. "ok you may not believe me but A let me tell you first I am not from here and B my name is Stacie, Stacie never your mind." "Well Stacie never your mind before the dimwitted dark knight arrives here's a riddle. The more there is the less you see." I thought back to the game. "Um…. Darkness." Riddler started to laugh then stopped and got angry. "WHAT YOU CHEATED I KNOW IT!" I rolled my eyes as he calmed himself. "Well anyway I can see the Batman will be joining us shortly to meet his demise so remember this 115 780 remember them well this is a matter of life or de or de or de or death." The feed cut and I was left alone, I got a good look around and saw I was in a room with this spinning rotating thing. The floor was a green to and looked to be the one where you have to avoid the cutting thing and turn off the electric floor. I hope batman will arrive soon and hopefully he's better then I am at the riddler hostages because it take me at least 2 tries before I get the hostage alive. Plus Batman only has one shot there is no do over dream or not or what ever this is I am not wanting to die.

SO what ya'll think. Idk how often I will get chapters up but I will try this story I am kind of going by day by day type thing. So anyway not to sure how this chapter is if you want more within this month of april REVIEW or I will sick Batman upon you! Lol jk (:


	3. Hanging around

Disclaimer~ STILL DON'T OWN BATMAN ARKHAM CITY *sad sigh* But I do however still own Stacie Wayne *happy dance*

My one arm was starting to fall asleep as I herd a door open and close. I looked down and saw batman THANK THE LORD! "BATMAN UP HERE!" He suddenly looked up and I could see his eyes slightly widen. It was probably a shock to see a teenage girl hanging there instead of one of the actual hostages. He threw a couple batarangs then swiftly moved he was so awesome to see him in action and in person. I mean come on he is my her after all. I then suddenly remembered doing this room and realized he would have to use his zip line to save me, o crap. I then herd him and braced myself for impact, surprisingly did not hurt as much as I thought when we landed he made sure I stayed put in his arms. He then gently set me down. "Uh, thanks for the save bman." Batman looked at me. "Your not an inmate who are you?" I looked nevus biting my lip, I always did that when I was either nervous/scared sometimes it was just a habit. "I I cant tell you because you wont believe me batman." I couldn't stand looking him in the eye that glare of his ten times more scary in real life trust me. "Ive herd weirder, go ahead." He replied as he set a chair behind me and sat me in it gently. "Well I am not from here like not in the prison or Gotham City in general not evan close to Gotham. You wont even find me in the records because in this world I just don't exist." "Who are you then." I laughed nervously well here goes nothing I thought to myself. "Stacie Wayne." Batman didn't say anything or look at me like I was crazy I looked up at his masked face looking into his blue eyes. "To me this is a game called Batman Arkham City, there is even a game befor this called Batman Arkham Asylum." Batman seemed to except this information…. I think. "Did riddler tell you numbers or a radio frequency." "Yes um he said 115 780." He then took out his scanner thing then solved the next riddle. "You should get to the church, you know where it is right, can you get there safely?" Batman asked while putting the scanner away in his belt. "I should know but I want to help you save the other hostages PLEASE batman I know what im doing and I kicked at least 4 thugs with bats on my own. Plus I know where the next hostage is." He contemplated this information then finally nodded his head. Once we got to the next hostage witch was the last hostage if my memory is correct. it's the last guard the female one M.P.T Anne Bishop. We entered the room and Batman made me stay where I was. "see if you can find any clues if riddler was actually here." I nodded my head as he went into action everyone in a while I would here the electric shock and Anne cry in pain that made me shudder. I looked around the small office there and found absolutely nothing at all. "Did Riddler give you any numbers?" "Numbers?" I walked up when she said that. "Hmm wait he didn't give you any numbers at all?" Batman asked I then tapped on his arm. "Batman I have an idea, Anne right you should get to the church when you can." I then walked towards the door and Batman fallowed me when we got outside he stood there waiting for what I had to say. "I think I remember where Riddler's hideout is." "Where is it he still has hostages from the church." I thought for a second. "Next to the Iceberg lounge you have to glide over an electric fence there."

"Uh no offense but do you think this is safe?" I said as we stood on the tall pillar where in the game you have to glide off of to make the fence. "Yes I'm sure I have done this with people on my back before trust me." I looked down and thought what if he jumps and because im on his back that screws up his glideing thing and I DIE!" I took a deep breath as I got onto his back I was beyond scared but I trusted batman. "Ok now get a good grip around my neck and close your eyes." I did as I was told I guess he told me that because I was shaking. "Ok ready?" I tightened my grip on his neck. "Sure why not." "1,2,3." I felt the sensation of free falling then gliding and the air rushing past. We landed with a thud and I climbed off and felt like shouting hurray at the top of my lungs but resisted. "He's right through that door, becarefull about the lights they have bombs on them. This always tripped me up I almost set them off before." Batman nodded his head then we entered I stayed behind because no way was I going to risk killing those people. "NO FAIR BATMAN!" I herd Riddler scream then it became safe to open the door so I walked through. I saw a few hostages and Officer Cash. Riddler was hooked up to his own helmet and forced a dose of his own medicine. That sight made me smirk, watching him was all the revenge I needed that's was he gets for leaving hanging to dry. "Hey Eddie riddle me this riddle me that whos afraid of the big black bat!"

So… I know this is kind of random but believe me its going someplace that's a surprise. Oh and did anyone catch the Batman Forever refrence


End file.
